Kibaino tu heroe favorito
by Yoko-san yamanaka
Summary: Kiba siempre estuvo enamora de su mejor amiga Ino . Pero ella simplemente esta enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha un compañero de su clase ... la historia dará un giro inesperado cuando los padres de la Yamanaka sea comprometida con un príncipe . Ahora Kiba luchara para enamorar a aquella chica que siempre amo . ¿Que ocurrirá en esta complicada historia? ¿Acaso Kiba podrá estar con Ino?
1. Chapter 1

Era la hora de entrada a la secundaria una hermosa rubia uniformada camina a sus casillero. Ino escucha una voz que la llamaba desde lejos . Ella sabia de quien se trataba , era Kiba su mejor amigo desde hace 10 años . Era como uno de sus hermanos , tenia una extensa relación con el .

Hola Ino – decía el joven sonriente , dejando ver sus colmillos típicos de su familia .

Hola Kiba – dijo la extrovertida rubia muy alegre – Oye ¿No estas feliz por el baile de primavera? .

Claro que si , toda la escuela habla de ello – expreso alegremente aquel chico de cabello marron – de seguro espera el chico correcto ¿verdad? .

Si – la rubia bajo su mirada – vamos a clase .

Si , vamos .

Aquella rubia se sentía muy triste . Ella esperaba que aquel chico tan popular la mirara , ella esperaba que Sasuke Uchiha la mirara solo por una vez . Se conocían desde antes pero al parecer el jamas la miro de otra manera .

"¿Porque no me miras , Sasuke? " - eso era lo que pensaba , mientras iba caminando lentamente a su salón .

Kiba tambien se sentía triste , aunque su mirada alegre demostraba todo lo contrario . El pensaba en el amor que profesaba hacia su mejor amiga . El estaba profundamente enamorado de ella desde hace 10 años , le dolía verla tan enamorada de Sasuke .

(Se que el chico que esperas es a Sasuke . Por eso no me atrevo a decirte que ... te amo . Como me gustaría ser tu héroe favorito ) - pensaba hasta que entro al salón .

Ahora porque tanto escandalo – dijo Kiba con sarcasmo .

Ni idea – respondió Ino – dime Sakura ¿Porque tanto escandalo? .

Sakura era la mejor amiga de Ino , siempre están juntas . Aquella pelirosada se acerca y le dice .

Bueno ... no te gustara pero ... - dijo un poco preocupada – Sasuke le pidió a Hinata que fueran novios . Ahora son novios .

Kiba se sorprendio y preocupado miro atentamente a Ino .

Bueno – dijo Ino con un nudo en la garganta – siempre se la pasaban juntos creo que se esperaba - Ino tenia los ojos humedecidos .

Ino estas bien – dijo un chico rubio llamado Naruto , compañero de Ino .

Si , estoy bien – dijo dejando caer sus lágrimas y corriendo fuera del salón .

Ino corría , ni siquiera sabia donde . Solo sabia que quería que su dolor se fuera . Su ojos humedecidos no dejaba ver por donde corría , todo lo veía cristalino . Luego choco fuertemente contra una persona causando que ella cayera pero esa persona quedo de pie .

Lo siento . Soy muy torpe – decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se levantaba .

Ya se , yo te crié y te hice – dijo aquel hombre rubio y alto . Era el padre de ino . Inochi Yamanaka .

¡Papá! - expreso sorprendida - ¿Que haces aquí? .

Hay que hablar asi que vamos a la casa .

Si .

Ino junto a su padre fueron a su casa . ahí se encontraba su madre . Su madre era una bella mujer llamada Tsunade .

¿Ocurre algo ? - Ino estaba preocupada .

Ocurre mas que algo . Siéntate – dijo su hermano Mayor, Deidara estaba muy sonriente .

¿Donde están mis demás hermanos ? ... ellos se duermen tarde .

Me tenían harto asi que les puse un tranquilizante en el té – dijo Deidara sin una pizca de Arrepentimiento .

¡Deidara! . ¿¡porque le hiciste eso a tus hermanos!? - grito Tsunade molesta .

¿Porque lo trajiste al mundo si los iba cuidar yo? - dijo con sarcasmo .

¡Que dijiste !

Nada santa madre – expreso asustado .

Ino , sabes que nuestra familia es parte de la realeza inglesa ¿Verdad? - dijo Tsunade seriamente .

Pues si ... siempre lo supe .

Bueno . En estos momentos tu debes saber que el rey de Inglaterra murió hace 3 años . En ese momento su único hijo no podía tener la corona . Así que su trono fue respaldado hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad . ¿Te acuerdas del príncipe verdad ? .

Si , me acuerdo que solíamos jugar en el palacio . El castillo era enorme – dijo Ino con nostalgia .

El príncipe va ser rey . Pero le falta un requisito ...

¿Que tengo que ver yo en esto?

Déjame terminar ... le falta casarse con alguien de la realeza . Te eligió a ti . Ya que eres la primogénita de el duque Yamanaka . Además , eres la mas hermosa y lo conoces mejor . Asi que le di tu mano .

¿¡Que?! - grito Ino impactada .

Mamá , papá . Aquí les viene su respuesta en 3 , 2 , 1 ... - dijo Deidara esperando la respuesta .

¡¿Como se atreven a hacerlo sin mi consentimiento?! .. ¡Como pueden hacerme esto, que se hunda Inglaterra no me importa ! - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡No voy a casarme con 17 años ! Aun no me graduó . Quiero cumplir mis sueños como se atreven a cambiarme mis sueños – Ino lloraba asi que corrió a su habitación y Deidara fue tras ella

Ino ... - dijo Deidara tocando la puerta .

Hermano esto no es justo – grito mientras lloraba .

Ábreme , por favor – Ino le abrió .

Un viento soplaba con fuerza la ventana de su habitación . Deidara simplemente cerro la puerta y se sentó en la silla de lo que era su escritorio . El solo veía algunas hojas en blanco . Empezo a llover y Ino veía con tristeza como las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer .

Quisiera desaparecer – Deidara observo a Ino mientras hablaba – Quiero desaparecer , como las gotas de lluvia desaparecen en la tierra .

Deidara se levanto y le tomo de los hombros - ¿Sabes? No seria tan malo . Sasori es una buena persona , lo sabes . Ademas serias reina tal como soñabas de niña . Claro que ahora tienes otros sueños . Pero los puedes cumplir . Después de todo seras reina ...

Debería seguir las reglas del rey – dijo molesta .

Pero la mujer es la que manda al hombre en la casa . Yo lo se , he vivido con muchas mujeres pero ... ¿Porque crees que vuelvo ? Con un gran carácter dominaras al rey . Y podrás crear tus propias reglas . Y como eres de la realeza no tendrás que estudiar tanto para ser reina ...

¿Tu crees? - dijo secándose las lágrimas .

Si . Las mujeres tienen esa gran ventaja . Si dices que si . Seras una estupenda reina . Ademas , siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte – la abraza – no dejare que llores .

Por cierto . ¿Crees que Inglaterra Tenga mejor medicina que aquí?

Pues, claro que si .

¿Crees que pueda curarse Temari ? Debe ser difícil para nuestra hermana no poder caminar tras ese accidente .

No lo se . Pero creo que podrá haber una cura .¿Quieres que te duerma? Hay té todavía .

Puedo dormir sin té .

Bueno - la carga hasta la cama y la acuesta mientras la arropa y le da un peluche – toma a tu esposo . El cual te regale hace 5 años . No puedo creer que aun duermas con el .

Gracias a el ya no le temo a los truenos – dijo mientras lo abrazaba .

Deidara se dio la vuelta , apago la luz y iba cerrar la puerta .

Deidara – dijo Ino .

Dime .

Dile a nuestros padres que aceptare la propuesta de matrimonio .

Si , buenas noches .


	2. Chapter 2

El sol ya salia lentamente en el horizonte y sus rayos golpeaban con gran intensidad . Ino vivía en una costa era natural que hiciera tanto calor . Lentamente se despertaba de su cama mientras recordaba la noche anterior .

No creo que sea tan malo comprometerme , ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar? - se dijo a ella misma mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se vestia para ir a la secundaria pero antes paso por donde su amiga Sakura .

Hola Sakura – dijo un poco cabizbaja .

¡Ino! - la abraza – tu hermano me contó todo .

¿Deidara? - pregunto confundida , ninguno de sus hermanos contaban sus problemas familiares .

No , fue Gaara – Sakura aclaro .

Debí suponerlo . Era obvio que te lo diría ti – Gaara esta enamorado de Sakura , pero ella no se da cuenta .

¿Porque debiste suponerlo? - pregunto confundida .

Son grandes amigos y se la pasan juntos .

Oh si es verdad . no puedo creer que aceptaras el compromiso .

¿Que puedo hacer? , Inglaterra necesita una reina .

Aun te gusta Sasuke ¿verdad? - dijo preocupada .

¿Como olvidarlo? Me gusta desde hace tanto y , ayer me di cuenta que solo le importa Hinata . Vamos a la escuela mientras hablamos se nos hará tarde – dijo al ver la hora y ambas empezaron a caminar .

Bueno , sea como sea , te deseo felicidad – expreso Sakura con una tierna sonrisa .

Gracias , Sakura .

Ambas llegaron a la escuela y sacaron sus cosas del casillero . Cuando iban a entrar , son detenidas por un chico alto de cabellos negros .

Hola Sakura , Hola Ino . Cuanto tiempo ,esto es lo malo de ser mayor que ustedes .

Hola Sai – dijo Ino mientras lo abrazaba .

H-hola Sai – dijo tartamuda , sonrojada y escondiéndose detrás de Ino .

(Es verdad , a Sakura le gusta Sai) – eso fue lo que pensó , luego desde donde andaba vio a su mejor amigo Kiba y pensó en salir a saludarlo - bueno Sai me alegro verte , voy a saludar a mi mejor amigo , pero nos vemos luego . Pero habla un rato con Sakura , adios .

¡Ino-Chan! - grito con fuerza y muy sonrojada – (Voy a matarla , voy a matarla) .

Ino se dirigía hacia Kiba para saludarlo en el salón - ¡Hola Kiba! .

Ah , eres tu Ino – dijo un tanto deprimido

¿Y a ti que te dio? - dijo Ino confundida .

Nada , nada . Oye Deidara me contó que estas comprometida con Sasori ¿Eh?

Mis hermanos difamando mi compromiso , falta que Kankurou y Temari lo hagan . Pero si , estoy comprometida .

No te veo feliz .

Me conoces bien . Pero es asi , yo ... no estoy feliz pero ... Inglaterra necesita una reina .

De tantas mujeres tenias que ser tu . Lo que necesitas es un súper héroe que te salve ¿No ?

No ... necesito un Héroe – dijo en tono de broma .

Me gustaría ser ese héroe – dijo sin importarle lo que decía .

¿ Y a que se debe ese deseo ? .

kiba se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo . Luego comenzó a escribir , para disimular su sonrojo .

¿Kiba? ¿Me estas ignorado? ¿Que quisiste decir? .

El simplemente se sonrojo y permaneció en silencio . Minutos después entro el profesor .

No me respondiste .

Empezo la clase .

Pero .. - fue interrumpida por la llegada del profesor .

Buenas tardes alumnos habrán sus libros en la pagina 112 . todos procedieron a abrir sus libros .

Después de una hora la primera clase termino .

Kiba – dijo un poco molesta la rubia .

Dime – expreso Kiba sonriente .

No me respondiste . De hecho ignoraste mi pregunta .

Esta bien ... la causa de ese deseo es ... es que siempre e estado enamorado de ti .

¿Que? - expreso Ino sorprendida por las respuesta . Acto seguido sus ojos se humedecieron .

No llores por favor – dijo un poco triste .

¿quieres decir que te hice daño? , que clase de amiga soy ... te hice daño , te ignore , rechace tu amor sin darme cuenta. Solo miraba a Sasuke – dijo mientras un mar de lágrimas recorría su rostro .

Kiba al ver esto , se llevo a Ino al patio , asi nadie la vería llora . El problema es que pasaban los minutos y no paraba .

¿No son muchas lágrimas por mi? - dijo un tanto triste .

Es que ... te hice tanto daño . Ademas , cuando lloro no puedo parar y tu lo sabes .

Kiba trato de calmarla , pero no podía , ella simplemente no dejaba de llorar . No soportarla verla llorar , asi que para detenerla la abrazo , y luego procedió a darle un beso .

Ino se quedo con los ojos dilatados . Estaba impresionada . De la impresión , sus lágrimas se detuvieron . Kiba al ver que funciono lentamente se separo .

¿Ves? Ya te detuviste – dijo con una expresión fría .

Ino permanecía impresionada . Pero a los segundos , reacciono dándole un abrazo .

Lo siento -dijo finalmente , mientras aun tenia unas lágrimas – si lo deseas , puedes llorar .

Kiba le correspondió el abrazo – Tonta ... jamas me digas que hacer ... pero .. por esta vez yo – dijo mientras una lágrima corría su mejilla – te haré caso - termino la oración .

Algunas lágrimas de Kiba recorrían los hombros de la hermosa rubia . Ella permanecía abrazándolo . Aquella rubia habia lastimado a su mejor amigo . Se sentía tan horrible . Pero el beso de Kiba y sus lágrimas , la hicieron pensar mucho . Aquellos pensamientos vagaban por su cabeza .

Pensamientos como : _**" Si pudiera proteger sus**_ _ **lágrimas**_ _ **" , " Si tan solo , fuera algo mas para el " . " Si pudiera estar a su lado , y sanar la herida que le provoque"**_

Pensamientos como esos no dejaban de recorrer su cabeza . Y aun asi , ella no quería soltarlo de aquel abrazo .

En ese momento Sakura llega interrumpiendo el momento .

¡chicos! - al escuchar esa voz , se separaron rápidamente – No hay mas clases . Hubo una reunión de maestros de urgencia . Vámonos .

Si – dijeron al mismo tiempo .

Te acompaño a casa , Ino – dijo Kiba sonriente .

Si , gracias – respondió la rubia .

Hubo un gran silencio en el camino .

Al fin y al cabo - dijo Kiba para romper el ambiente - Al fin y al cabo , ser feliz es lo que debo exigirte , y si seras feliz sin mi ., no puedo contradecirte .

Kiba , yo – fue interrumpida .

No te disculpes , fue mi culpa . Por mi miedo ... por mi miedo , solo me hice daño a mi .

Que clase de mejor amiga soy , no me di cuenta que... - interrumpida .

Tu no te debiste dar cuenta , yo debí decirte cierto , ¿Cuando lo veras? .

En una semana .

Ya veo .

Desearía .. hacerte feliz pero no puedo .

Ino ... el verte me da la felicidad mas , pero mas grande del mundo .

Pero ... ya ni me veras .

Ino .. te propongo un trato .

¿Cual? .

Seamos novios por una semana .

¿¡Que?! .. ¿Te volviste loco? . Solo te haré mas daño .

Soy muy fuerte , además . ... Seria un sueño hecho realidad por una semana , luego te iras . Me harás feliz , el mas feliz . Una semana es suficiente para mi .

Esta bien . Empezamos hoy entonces .

Kiba le toma la mano a aquella rubia .

Vamos , Ino – dijo con una gran sonrisa .

¿A donde? - dijo Ino sorprendida .

Solo ven – dijo mientras la guiaba con su mano .

Después de caminar un rato llegaron al mar . el mar tan tranquilo y misterioso , mientras ellos permanecían cerca de un puente . Las gaviotas pasaban por el mar , además los barcos pesqueros regresaban , tambien algunos yates se veian cerca .

Esta es mi parte favorita de la cosa , y la hora que me encanta verla . A las tres de la tarde , el sol es fuerte , y los barcos regresan – dijo Kiba mientras sentia el delicioso olor a mar .

Si , es muy hermoso – dijo Ino sin dejar de ver el mar .

El mar es tan fuerte , pero tranquilo . Creo que me identifico con el , tal ves por eso me encanta . Me gustaría ser al mar solo por una vez – expreso con anhelo .

¿Y eso porque? - pregunto Ino curiosa .

No lo se . Es un deseo que tengo de pequeño . Kiba se sento junto a Ino en aquella madera del puente .

En otro lado muy cerca de nuestro protagonistas , se encontraba una hermosa joven de buen cuerpo , sus ojos perlas y su cabello azul , con un flequillo recto que cubria su frente ; a su lado un chico muy guapo de cabellos negros y reflejos azules , sus ojos negros y gran fisico a parte de ser muy alto . Ambos observavan a la pareja de lejos .

Sasuke – kun . Me dijistes que tendria una oportunidad con Kiba fingiendo ser tu novia , y no hay resultado ahora solo estan mas juntos – dijo aquella chica llamada Hinata .

Si , perdon , soy malo con los planes . Pero si , parecen estar muy juntos – dijo Sasuke despreocupado .

En ese momento Hinata comenzo a llorar – parece ser que a ti no te importa mi sufrimiento .

Claro que me importa , ¿crees que es facil para mi ? . yo sufro tambien , pues me gusta Ino .

Pues , eres un idiota , tu si le gustabas .

No me critiques chica timida y miedosa . Por cierto tengo hambre , dame un poco de tu burrito – se inclino para comer del burrito de Hinata .

¡Te lo comes todo! - dijo con una lagrima .

¡Sasuke – kun ! ¡sasuke – kun! - decian un grupo de fans que siempre lo siguen .

¿Porque traes a tus fanes? - dijo un poco incomoda .

No las traje me siguen a donde yo vaya .

Espiar no es bueno – dijo un chico de piel palida , ojos y cabello negro .

¡Sai ! ¡ Que haces tu aqui! - grito Sasuke .

Vi que seguian a Ino . Yo creo que merece ser feliz .

No digo que no lo sea – dijo Hinata – pero yo solo quiero estar con Kiba .

Si pero .. ¿Harias daño por el ? ... haste esa pregunta por favor – dijo Sai molesto .

¡No le digas que hacer! - dijo Sasuke molesto .

Solo le di un consejo – se pauso – Y tambien te dare uno a ti – deja tranquila a Ino .

Por cierto wey , ¿Como es que llegaste aqui? - dijo Sasuke confundido .

pues caminando – dijo sonriendo .

He .. hablo encerio . ¿De donde saliste? .

De mi madre , y no me preguntes como , porque ya sabes .

No me refiero a eso – dijo mientras una vena se formaba en su frente ( como en el anime) .

Esta bien ... seguí a tus fans .

Te dije que no las trajeras – dijo Hinata molesta .

Protegeré a Ino de idiotas como tu ... no dejare que la lastimes .

¿Acaso la amas? - pregunto un tanto molesto .

Si , por eso , la protegeré .

Bueno , quiero que sepas que sera mía , sea como sea y Hinata sera feliz . No permitiré que Hinata salga lastimada .

Sasuke – kun – dijo Hinata impresionada .

Ademas Ino jamas sera feliz , con alguien con síndrome de perro .

¡Oye ! - grito Hinata molesta .

Perdón Hinata – dijo avergonzado – esta muy triste , ¡Mira! - señala a Ino la cual estaba durmiendo en los hombros de Kiba mostrando una hermosa sonrisa .

Viejo , esta sonriendo - dijo Sai .

La tristeza esta por dentro – expreso Sasuke .

Esta bien , como digas ... aun asi la protegeré de ti


End file.
